Fences installed around swimming pools commonly employ flexible mesh retained to spaced poles, as displayed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,007B2. Such poles may be upwardly removed from lower end anchorage in underground receptacles, for storage, the mesh fencing being wrapped about the poles. However, when clips are attached to adjacent poles, wrapping of fencing about such adjacent poles is difficult and produces a very bulky and clumsy package. There is need for a simple effective way to eliminate or reduce bulkiness in fence wrapped pole packages. Also there is need for an improved clip that will facilitate fence wrapping about a single pole, and in the very effective manner as discussed herein.